November Rain
by Trishaholic
Summary: How do you chose between the two people you love? Can the heart forget one and move on with the other? One Shot TrishRandy?


Okay this is unlike anything I have ever written. This story was just something I thought up really quick. Some of things in here a bit rated R, but nothing too serious. I basically just wanted to try something different. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it. I'm curious to know what people will think. 

_**And of course as you all know, I don't own anyone. **_

November Rain 

The autumn air was cold as it blew through her long blonde hair. The November air held a bitterness to it as she continued walking along. The sun was hidden behind the clouds as she made her way through the cemetery. When she finally stopped she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her body was shaking as she opened her eyes and looked down. It was more from nerves then the cold air that had suddenly become still.

"_I haven't come here in a while." She thought. "I still think about you, a lot." _

She never wanted things to end the way that they did. She loved him with all of her heart, but she had other unresolved feelings that she should have dealt with. She knew that he loved her, but sometimes he would get out of control. His drinking and his ego sometimes got the better of him, and when that happened she usually got the short end of the stick. She glanced up to the sky as she thought about the past.

"_Baby you've been drinking too much again. You need to sober up if you want to have a conversation with me." Her tone was serious but held no threat as she calmly sat on the end of the bed. It was almost 3am and yet here she was trying to calm down and very mad and very drunk Randy Orton._

"_No…no Trish you listen. Were gonna talk about this now. I don't like the "friendship" you have with a certain person. Are you with me, or are you with them?" He may have been drunk, but in a matter of seconds he seemed to sober in order to make his point._

"_Randy you can't be serious. Is that what this is about?" She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're talking about one of my best friends here. Were close yeah…but there is nothing going on. Why is that so hard for you to understand? I don't question any of your friendships."_

_And in that instant he lost control. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forcefully off the bed and onto the ground. He ignored her yelp as he got on top of her._

"_Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way you two look at each other, and I see the way you act around each other." His grip on her wrists tightened as he lowered his mouth close to her ear. "Don't feed me that bullshit Trish. I know you two are more then friends so don't play dumb with me."_

_When she looked at him she wanted to believe he still loved her. She wanted to believe that he was the very same man as when they first spent the night together. But what she saw that night was an over-protective, jealous, and insecure boyfriend. He was right in what he was saying though. She did have feelings for her best friend, and she could no longer deny that to him._

"_Randy…" she began. "I can't help that I'm in love both of you. My heart wants to be with you, but it also wants to be with…"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a hand run directly into her mouth. The shooting pain came quickly followed by a burning sensation as the bitter taste of blood entered her mouth. A second later she felt her pants being ripped off soon followed by her shirt. The look in his eyes was filled with a strong desire of rage._

"_You can't have us both Trish! You gotta pick one. And I'm gonna show you how much I love you."_

_She fought back, but it was no use. He was much bigger then her, and despite her verbal protests, her body couldn't resist. He threw her back onto the bed and once again got on top of her. While continuing to hold her down, he lowered his head between her legs. She stopped fighting and closed her eyes. When she opened them his face was right above her own._

"_You're friend can't love you like this." Without warning, he roughly thrusted himself inside of her ignoring her screams. With a large hand covering her mouth he picked up the rhythm as she withered beneath him. Her muffled screams of pain soon turned into pleasure. Her body no longer resisted him as she wrapped her legs around his waste. She kept up with him and in a few minutes both fell back from exhaustion._

"_Randy…I love you but I just can't…" This time she was cut off as his mouth covered hers. The kiss was rough but she found herself enjoying it. When he eventually fell asleep she could have left the room. But instead she stayed. She rested her head on his chest, and smiled as she felt his hand on her lower back. She wanted to enjoy the time she had with him, because she knew it wouldn't last much longer. _

A sudden gust of wind snapped Trish back to the present. It had started to rain heavily, but she remained still.Here eyes focussed on his grave, which was just a few feet in front of her. She missed Randy, but what was done was done. She had been in love with him as well as her best friend. And when her friend found out about Randy's behavior that night, that was the final straw.

Everyone knew Randy liked to go out and party, so when he was found floating in the hotel pool with a gash on his head, everyone had assumed he tripped and hit his head in his drunk faze, then fell into the pool. There was no evidence of foul play so that was quickly ruled out. But Trish knew better. She was in love with two wonderful people, and after losing Randy, she wasn't about to lose the other. That's why she kept quite and didn't say anything.

Randy had been drinking and partying, but she knew that he was pushed into the pool. His head had hit the side of the pool, which had not only slipt it open, but had also knocked him out. With no one around to help, he ended up drowning. She was heart broken to hear the news, and as she stood above his grave that day, she remembered how much she really did miss him.

He may have been rough and not always gentle, but Trish knew how much he loved her. There was no denying that because he always went above and beyond to prove to her every single night.

She was still deep in thought when another figure approached her. The other person said nothing as they stopped directly behind her. After a few seconds of silence, Trish felt a hand gently wrap around her own. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Baby…come on."

She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face. Her best friend was once again there for her. She allowed herself to be turned around as she came face to face with the figure.

"I just wanted to come see him you know? I still miss him…but I'm ready to go home now."

Her friend smiled at her and brushed a blonde strand of her out of her face. The two walked hand in hand out of the cemetery. Trish let out a sigh as she rested her head on her shoulder. She had lost so much in the past few months, but after everything, she still had her best friend. Their love was strong, and Trish knew without any doubt that the two of them would make it together. Just Trish and Lita. And for that she was grateful.


End file.
